


Love; What A Funny Thing

by AL13



Series: Gallavich Week [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, first I love you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't edit this. I also wrote it really quickly yesterday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love; What A Funny Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this. I also wrote it really quickly yesterday.

Ian had made a habit of saying 'I love you' every chance he got. And even if they were fighting, and Ian was staying with his family for a couple days, he'd send a text to Mickey saying 'goodnight' and 'I love you.' He didn't know why, there was always just this looming thought that death was imminent and so every departure was a necessary moment to reclaim his love.

Mickey was the opposite, he saved the words for late nights, staying up and sitting on the floor in the living room of their apartment, having a movie marathon with plenty of candy. Or when he knocked on the Gallaghers door and admitted to Ian that he was an idiot, and that he just needed Ian back safe in their bed. 

And although they both had very different timing of saying 'I love you' they both appreciated it. Ian felt special, because he knew that Mickey probably didn't say the words much to anyone else; he might have said it to Mandy, otherwise Ian couldn't see him saying it to another person. And Mickey just felt loved, he'd needed the abundance of love.

Ian had said it first, because it was no use not saying it. It was obvious he loved Mickey anyways, and Ian definitely wasn't waiting around for him to say it first, so he finally just let the words slip.

~~

They weren't doing anything special- they'd been living in their apartment for a couple weeks. It was their first movie night. The place had crappy heating and the landlord refused to fix it, so it was the middle of January and they were freezing. They were both wearing sweatshirts and sweatpants along with an uncanny amount of blankets covering them. They had an air mattress, which they'd placed on the floor for comfort, and piled pillows around them. 

Ian had put in Captain America- because he's the best superhero ever. Mickey had himself tucked into Ian's side and sipped slowly on a beer while popping snickers bites into his mouth. Ian was drinking a can of Mountain Dew, using a twiddled with both ends bit off as a straw. 

"I love you," exited the redheads mouth approximately halfway through the movie. He wasn't sure what spurred it, or if he had even said it, because Mickey seemed to be completely ignoring him. He didn't expect much though, because he knew how hesitant Mickey was with love; he couldn't blame him with his upbringing and living with a rather disconnected family.

The arm Ian had wrapped around Mickey's shoulder was pulled tighter around him and Mickey tangled their feet together. It was all the answer Ian really needed.

~~

It took Mickey awhile. They'd been living together for almost 6 months, and Ian had just recently started his thing with saying 'I love you' every chance he got.

They'd gotten into a fight. Only about their millionth one. But they didn't usually get so bad that Ian was staying at his childhood home, and when they did, Ian definitely didn't stay for a week. Mickey tried to give him time, because Ian always came home eventually, and he never had to crawl to him with apologies. But it had been a week, and he'd gotten an hour of sleep, tops.

He wondered if Ian had the same problem, unable to fall asleep when there wasn't a warm, comforting body wrapped around himself. He was already forgetting the arguement- getting pissed at Ian for being out a little too late with his friends and ignoring Mickey's calls. He had reason to be pissed, but he might have overreacted. Ian hadn't even been drunk when he'd gotten home, so it was highly likely he hadn't done anything bad while he was out.

He banged loudly on the Gallaghers door; it was early, about 8 a.m. on a weekend. Everyone who was in their right mind was probably still asleep, and of course Ian was the one that answered. He had matching bags under his eyes, and he was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. "Be quiet, you're going to wake the whole house." Ian was rubbing at his eyes, almost like he'd just woken up, but Mickey could tell that he couldn't be sleeping much either because Ian had the same sluggish movements as himself.

"Come home. A king bed is too big for one person." Mickey wanted to apologize, but he didn't know where to being. 'Im sorry for freaking out. For overreacting because I was worried about you.' It was actually a perfect apology, but not one he was willing to use. "I'm sorry for being a jackass," he said instead, which became his go to words when he messed up.

"It's too early for this," Ian sighed. 

"When's the last time you slept?" He asked accusingly. "Because I sure as hell can't remember the last time I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness. I'm so tired I'm not sure sometimes if I'm awake or in some dream state. Now I need you to come home."

"You don't trust me Mick."

"I was worried," he said angrily. "Of course I was. Two hours of no contact. I love you, and then I'm clueless as to where you are, and if you're okay." Mickey didn't even register the words he'd said, he just knew he needed to tell Ian exactly how he felt.

"Okay." Ian walked back into the house, leaving the door open for Mickey to follow him. That's when what he said hit him. He'd finally admitted his feelings, and Mickey was glad he'd chosen that moment because it was getting Ian to actually understand.


End file.
